carminitefandomcom-20200213-history
Quartz
Quartz was surrounded by fine art from an early age. His father, the famous painter, Lepidolite, was eager to teach Quartz appreciation for art from a young age, and so taught Quartz both painting and music. Quartz became a skilled piano player, but didn’t take to painting in the same way his father had. Quartz would suffer from frequent memory lapses as a child. In the time he blacked out, he would often come up with some kind of plan, sometime half carrying it out before he knew what he was doing. He was prescribed with poppy seeds that, although hesitant, Lepidolite gave him. Quartz’s brother, Kyanite, would frequently steal the seeds, causing Quartz’s memory lapse to become more frequent. Quartz did not tell his father. A kind soul, Quartz took on much of his father’s care and household work, such as cooking, cleaning the art studio, and taking care of the family’s birds, even into adulthood, up until the age of 30. He would also volunteer to help on local farms, especially during the harvest. While there, Quartz learned a new respect for the undead, something that he carried with him in daily life. Quartz believed that Genasi must be extremely respectful and honoring of what they did possess, this including the help from the undead. Kyanite’s addiction to his brother’s medication had become so bad that he began stealing paintings from the house in order to trade them for more seeds. Quartz and Lepidolite quickly found out and confronted him. After a physical altercation, Kyanite fled from the house, leaving Lepidolite heartbroken. Needing to distance himself as well, Quartz began attending training to become a necromancer. However, he switched to life cleric after seeing ho much it could help genasi. He began working at the temple in Aevi, however, he was dissatisfied with the current treatment of the undead on Carminite, especially in the last few hundred years. He began to campaign for more rights for the undead at age 33. Extremely charismatic, and well spoken, his movement quickly emased a large group of followers. Several well known celebrities openly supported the campaign, including the model, Tear, author, Quarry, and the prolific chef, Bordon Lambsey. In fact Tear, her husband, Drizzle, and Quarry were so invested that the four of them began to work closely together organizing peaceful protests and speeches all over Carminite. Quartz still suffered from his blackouts, and the plans he made and then partially carried out were increasingly more and more violent. In these times, Drizzle and especially Quarry became good at calming him down. Quartz never shared this information with the general public, not wanting their trust in him to waver. Quartz frequently visited his father, as Lepidolite’s health began to fail. He was extremely proud of his son’s work. When the civil war started, Quartz, now 37, and his followers campaigned hard for the undead, urging that they not be used as weapons in a war they had no part in. Amazingly many public figures and local figures supported him. Hundreds of undead were laid to rest for good instead of fighting, and the rest were not to be used as weapons. Quartz currently remains in the temple in Aevi, offering guidance or healing to all who find him.